Unspoken
by GoddessofSnark
Summary: Neither of them liked to speak. Neither of them needed to, everything was just understood. L&O crossover with a twist.


A/N don't own either of them. If you can't tell by the first line of the fic, this is slash. So um, if that squicks you I don't suggest you go any further. This just sprang up because well, someone already did the L&O crossover with Jack and Jordan so I decided to give it a little twist. Enjoy!

* * *

He looked at the man curled up against him. This was bliss, it really was. For once in his life, he was content. Just warm and satisfied. They didn't need to speak, they didn't need to do anything but sit there, leaning against each other, and everything that had to be said, was said. Neither of them liked to talk, both of them were content to just sit there in the silence, enjoying each other. They never saw as much of each other as they wanted to. It was long weekends, the occasional whole week, and the occasional daylong tryst when one of them got the urge, but it was never quite enough.

He bent down and laid a gentle kiss to his lover's lips. He didn't want this moment to end. But it would. Hours from now, the man beside him would be getting up and walking out the door to hop on a plane back to New York and the two of them would move back to life as normal. Act like this weekend had never happened. Forget about the other man, move back to their usual lifestyles, leaving no one the wiser as to their relationship. He would go on with his job, and the other would go on with his, both of them would go on to whatever woman of the month it was, waiting for the next weekend they could share together.

If you had told him a year ago that he would have found the love of his life in the weathered old lawyer, he would have laughed at you. He would have never considered it. Until he had met the man. Until one drunken night, they decided to give it a go. Just to see what they had been missing. Find out what was so great about it and if they could really do without the vile race that was women. And that was it for the two of them. Friendship had moved to sex had progressed to love. He didn't need words around the other man, he didn't need to speak, everything was just understood.

They just clicked on some deeper level. Within minutes of meeting, everyone around them could tell that they were destined for a deep friendship. No one else realized that it would become more than friendship. And they preferred to stop people from knowing about that. They both had their reputations to uphold, they were both high-ranking city officials with a certain image to project. Their relationship didn't fit into either of their images. So they kept it a secret. Neither cared though. This was theirs; it didn't matter if others knew it or not so long as the other one did.

He smiled gently as the kiss was returned and deepened. The physical was only the smallest part of their relationship. It was great, hot and amazing, but it didn't matter. He would be happy without the physical. Happy. He didn't think it was a word that would ever be in his vocabulary until that day almost a year ago. Almost. There was still a little bit of time left before then. That was the other's whole reason to be up here, for their anniversary. One year. A year of getting away whenever possible to be together. A year of being in love.

There were times when it hurt not to be able to talk about how in love he was. There were times when he actually wanted to shout from the rooftops that he had finally found someone to make him happy. But most of the time he was just content to be with his lover. He kissed the man again, the kiss seemingly conveying all that he had to say. The three words never were spoken, they were just understood. They loved each other. The kiss deepened again, and the other man pushed him down against the couch, lying on top of him.

He looked up into the deep brown eyes with the faint lines around them. There was just something about the man that was so undeniably sexy. Everyone else could see it. And there were times when all he wanted to say was that the man was with him. No one else's. His. This was his man. This was his love, they had each other. The other women, they were just something to keep them occupied, he would never love anyone the way he loved the man that was currently trying to suck his soul out of his body with a kiss.

He let his hand tangle in the soft silver locks. He'd never seen a man that could pull of grey the way that his could. When the kiss finally broke, he looked up and met the soft gaze. He could see his love reflected in the amber depths. He could count the words they spoke in a weekend on one hand, but always they knew exactly what the other one would be saying. And right now, his lover was ordering them to bed.

The two of them moved to the bedroom, shedding their clothes as they went. He didn't care what kind of mess they made. This didn't happen nearly often enough. He felt his legs hit the back of the bed and let himself fall, pulling the other man on top of him, fumbling in the nightstand to pull out the small bottle. The only sound in the room for a long time was the gentle hiss of pleasure as his lover gently worked two fingers inside of him, spreading him open.

There was no one else who he would let do this. No matter how much he might want it; this man was the only one who had that honor. He groaned slightly as fingers were replaced by his lover thrusting gently into him. He leaned back into the slow rhythm. He loved this. The times when they would take it slow and easy, wanting to show their feelings rather than just get off. If they wanted to get off there were all the women in their cities. This was about something deeper. This was about love.

He felt the strong hand wrap around him, working the same rhythm, bringing him closer and closer. Finally, he let himself go, crossing over that edge with a groan, mumbling something that sounded like his lovers name. There was a moment's pause before the other man followed, pausing deep inside of him. He lay on the bed and pulled the other man close, wrapping his body around the other, looking at the clock. "You know, a year ago we were doing this for the first time." He could feel the smile; he didn't even need to see it.

"And now we're old hand at it." He kissed the other man slowly and passionately.

"I love you." Three words that he hadn't spoken in far too long. Three words that had been understood but never spoken were now out in the air. And he all but held his breath, that moment of uncertainty before you know whether or not every single moment of your relationship has been worth it.

"I love you." The three words sounded far too good coming out of the other man's mouth, and he kissed him. The three words were enough to make him want to jump for joy. He had known it all along, but there was something about hearing them and knowing that the feelings are, in fact, returned that was amazing.

"Happy anniversary Jack." He pulled his lover as close to him as possible.

"Happy anniversary Garret." He grinned. He thought that more words were exchanged tonight than in the whole of their relationship. He didn't care though, he had his lover and he was happy.


End file.
